1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to trash disposal and more particularly to a cover for a barrel in which trash is being burned.
In locales where refuse service pick-up is not available and environmental rules permit, many individuals burn their trash. A preferred way for fire safety is to utilize an empty 55 gallon capacity oil drum as a burn barrel for the burning of trash.
Such trash disposal is generally satisfactory in such a burn barrel. However, it presents a dangerous fire hazard in that embers or sparks flying from the top of the burn barrel is born by wind and may ignite nearby vegetation.
This invention provides a fire safety cover which not only minimizes the danger of flying sparks from a barrel incinerator but also increases the efficiency of disposing of trash by burning.
2. Description of the prior art
The prior art discloses refuse incinerators, some of which have a flat or dome shaped wire mesh cover, while others have a flat surface with a grill pattern in the flat surface.
This invention is distinctive over prior patents of which I am aware by providing a substantially cone shaped cover for a burn barrel with the cone shape truncated by a throat portion having a rain hood elevated over the top thereof.
Both the base of the cone shape and the top of the throat portion are provided with wire screen material for preventing burning embers flying from the barrel.